The Tradition
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Saat Penny datang ke Maho-dou sesaat sebelum ia dan ibunya pulang ke Plainville, ia mendapatkan pengetahuan baru tentang tradisi valentine di Jepang. Dengan bantuan Momoko, ia berusaha untuk memahami tradisi itu, dan melakukannya sendiri... untuk orang yang disukainya...


**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. ChalkZone © Bill Burnett & Larry Huber (tapi tahun bikinnya lupa, gara-gara udah bosen sama fandomnya). Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Yuhuuu… I'm home! (setidaknya, walaupun hanya untuk bikin fic crossover aja kali ini…)

Tadinya sih, saya pengen bikin fic ini dalam bahasa Inggris (seperti yang biasa saya bikin kalau saya mampir ke fandom ChalkZone), tapi karena saya lihat ternyata udah ada fic bahasa Indonesia di fandom yang notabene adalah fandom kelahiran saya di FFn, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis fic ini dalam bahasa Indonesia. Fic ini juga akan jadi fic crossover spesial valentine saya yang pertama (dua fic sebelumnya hanyalah fic biasa di fandom Ojamajo Doremi).

Well, tanpa buang waktu lagi, ini dia ficnya. Enjoy.

* * *

**.**

**The Tradition**

**.**

* * *

"Ibu, apa aku boleh jalan-jalan keluar sementara ibu mengurusi anjing itu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _brunette _sebahu dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris, "Kurasa aku ingin mengecek toko kue yang kita lewati tadi. Lagipula, aku dengar dari tante pemilik anjing ini kalau rasa _cheese cake _yang dijual disana enak sekali, jadi aku ingin mencobanya. Boleh ya?"

"Boleh saja sayang, tapi kau juga janji akan kembali kesini, dan jangan terlambat," jawab sang ibu dengan sopan, "Kau tahu kan, kalau sore ini, kita akan langsung pulang ke Plainville. Kita harus tiba di bandara Tokyo tepat waktu."

Wanita berjas putih itu lalu menambahkan, "Ah, kalau bisa… kau juga belikan beberapa kue yang enak sebagai oleh-oleh ya? Uangmu masih cukup kan?"

"Ya, ibu," gadis itu lalu bergegas keluar dari rumah tempat ia berada, menuju ke sebuah toko yang dimaksudnya tadi, Maho-dou.

Dalam perjalanannya, gadis itu sempat mengelap kacamata berbingkai merah tebal yang dikenakannya, sebelum akhirnya ia memakai kacamata itu lagi.

Sebenarnya, ia pergi kesana bukan karena ingin mencoba sepotong _cheese cake_, karena justru, khusus hari ini, toko itu tidak menjualnya. Gadis bernama Penny itu justru sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka makan kue. Ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi toko itu karena ada satu hal lain yang membuatnya tertarik: sesuatu yang tertulis diluar toko tersebut.

Kalau melihat status kewarganegaraannya, mungkin semua orang disekitarnya akan berpikir bahwa ia hanya bisa membaca tulisan romaji yang berada di papan nama toko tersebut, yang terdiri dari kata-kata _sweet_, _house_ dan MAHO (yang disebelahnya tertulis sebuah huruf kanji), tapi sebenarnya, si gadis jenius itu cukup mengerti tentang tulisan-tulisan Jepang, baik itu hiragana, katakana, atau kanji sekalipun. Ia juga mengerti bahwa huruf kanji disebelah tulisan 'MAHO' di papan tersebut dibaca 'Dou' dalam bahasa Jepang.

Tapi tentu saja, bukan papan nama toko itu pula yang menyebabkannya ingin sekali mampir ke toko yang bergaya seperti rumah permen tersebut. Ia ingin berkunjung kesana karena sesuatu yang tertulis disebuah spanduk yang terpasang disana, di gerbang toko tersebut. Satu kata yang membuatnya tertarik yang tertulis disana menggunakan huruf katakana, yang juga merupakan sebuah momen yang akan terjadi besok, tanggal 14 Februari: valentine.

Saat ia melewati toko itu untuk pertama kalinya beberapa menit yang lalu bersama ibunya, ia merasa sedikit kebingungan, karena ia melihat banyak sekali gadis yang memasuki toko itu, hanya untuk membeli sekotak coklat.

Mungkin dalam hal pelajaran, Penny cukup mengerti tentang hampir segala hal, tapi tentang kebudayaan semacam ini, ia tidak mengerti.

'_Apa hubungannya antara hari valentine dengan coklat?' _pikirnya, _'Bukankah seharusnya, hari valentine berarti pengakuan cinta dari seorang laki-laki kepada seseorang yang dicintainya?'_

Saat ia memikirkannya, pipinya terasa panas.

'_Bicara soal itu, apa besok 'dia' akan mengutarakan perasaannya padaku, setibanya aku di Plainville nanti?'_

Ia lalu menyadari apa yang tiba-tiba dipikirkannya, _'Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengharapkan hal itu terjadi? Selama ini, kami kan hanya berteman. Ataukah… justru aku sendiri yang menyukainya? Tapi… apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

'_Aku tidak mengerti…'_

Gadis itu kembali menatap kearah spanduk yang membuatnya tertarik mendatangi toko tersebut, _'Kalau memang sekarang aku menaruh perasaan padanya, mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku memasuki toko ini dan membelikan coklat untuknya. Lagipula, nenek juga pernah bilang padaku, kalau di Spanyol, sepasang kekasih biasanya melakukan tukar kado…'_

'_Masalahnya, apa Rudy tahu soal tradisi valentine di Spanyol yang kupikirkan tadi? Kupikir, dia tidak tahu…'_

'_Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak peduli soal dia akan membalasnya dengan memberikan sesuatu padaku atau tidak. Kurasa… lebih baik aku membeli sekotak coklat untuknya, walau kedengarannya terasa sedikit aneh… Seorang gadis memberikan sesuatu untuk… orang yang disukainya. Anggap saja ini oleh-oleh untuknya dariku.'_

Penny lalu memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke toko tersebut.

"Doremi-chan, bisa ambilkan sekardus coklat masak di gudang? Kita masih membutuhkan coklat itu untuk membuat coklat penambah keberanian," ujar seorang gadis berambut biru yang berada di ruang dapur Maho-dou (tentu saja, dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang).

"Baiklah, Ai-chan. Aku akan mengambilnya," sahut gadis bernama Doremi yang berdiri tepat didepannya. Iapun berjalan ke gudang untuk mengambil sekardus coklat masak yang diminta sahabatnya.

'_Kelihatannya, mereka seumuran denganku…' _pikir Penny saat memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua gadis tersebut, _'Tapi mereka hebat juga ya, bisa mengurusi toko ini dengan baik…'_

Disana, gadis keturunan Amerika-Spanyol itu juga bisa melihat tiga orang gadis lainnya – yang juga seusia dengannya – sedang melayani para pelanggan Maho-dou. Salah seorang dari mereka yang bertubuh paling tinggi diantara yang lainnya dan berambut _blonde _sedang berada di kasir, menghitung pembelian dari pelanggan dihadapannya, sementara dua yang lainnya , yang berambut _brunette _dan ungu berada di dekat rak-rak besar berisi beberapa kotak coklat, membantu pelanggan memilih coklat yang mana yang ingin mereka beli.

Penny berjalan menghampiri meja kasir sambil memandang ke sekelilingnya dengan kagum, "Wow, this sweet house is very good."

Menyadari bahwa sang pengunjung berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris, sang penjaga kasir, Momoko, menyahut perkataan Penny, juga dengan bahasa Inggris, "Hey, do you speak English?"

"Oh, umm… yes," jawab Penny heran, "Can you speak English?"

Momoko mengangguk, "I just came back from the States almost a year ago."

"States?" tanya Penny, semakin heran, "Kau pernah tinggal di Amerika?"

"Begitulah," jawab Momoko. Mereka tetap berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin membeli coklat valentine?" Momoko akhirnya bertanya, saat ia sudah selesai melayani para pelanggan dihadapannya, "Tidak mungkin kan, kalau kau kemari bukan untuk membeli apa-apa."

"Kurasa begitu…" Penny menjawab dengan nada tak yakin, "Sejujurnya, aku masih tidak mengerti tentang tradisi memberikan coklat valentine disini…"

"Oh. Ternyata kau masih belum yakin ingin memberikan coklat valentine kepada orang yang kausuka atau tidak, karena kau masih belum tahu banyak soal tradisi memberikan coklat valentine disini kan?" Momoko memberikan kesimpulannya, "Kalau boleh jujur sih, awalnya aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti, tapi kemarin, teman-temanku menjelaskannya padaku, kalau disini, saat hari valentine, ada tradisi dimana para gadis memberikan sekotak coklat kepada seseorang yang disukainya. Mamaku juga bilang, kalau bulan depan, tanggal 14 Maret, waktunya orang-orang yang besok diberi coklat untuk membalas coklat itu dengan memberikan hadiah."

"Begitu ya?"

Momoko mengangguk, "Kalau bisa sih, kau membuatnya sendiri, supaya orang yang kausukai tahu bahwa kau menyukainya."

"Apa disini aku bisa membuatnya sendiri?"

"Tentu saja. Kau bahkan bisa menuliskan nama orang yang kausukai kalau kau mau," ujar Momoko, "Jadi bagaimana? Kau jadi membeli coklat valentine?"

"Umm… baiklah. Kurasa aku masih punya waktu untuk membuat coklat disini," sahut Penny pada akhirnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku dengar-dengar, kalian juga menjual kue disini…"

"Biasanya sih begitu, tapi khusus hari ini, kami hanya menjual coklat disini," jawab Momoko, "Tapi, kalau kau mau membeli kue coklat disini, boleh-boleh saja sih. Di rak _display _yang ada disebelah sana, masih ada beberapa keping _cookies _coklat kalau kau mau."

"Boleh juga. Aku akan membelinya sebagai oleh-oleh," gadis berkacamata itu lalu berjalan menghampiri rak _display _yang dimaksud Momoko, "Kau bisa menolongku mengemas _cookies_nya kan?"

"Tentu," Momoko juga ikut berjalan kesana, setelah sebelumnya ia berkata menggunakan bahasa Jepang, "Ai-chan, kau bisa menggantikanku menjaga meja kasir sebentar kan?"

"Baiklah," gadis berambut biru bernama Aiko tersebut kemudian menggantikan posisi Momoko di meja kasir.

Momoko lalu mengambilkan beberapa buah _cookies _coklat untuk Penny. Kedua gadis itu juga sempat membuat beberapa potong coklat. Momoko memberi pengarahan kepada Penny tentang cara memotong coklat dan melelehkannya, kemudian mencetaknya menjadi beberapa buah coklat berbentuk hati, yang kemudian mereka taruh dalam sebuah kotak coklat kecil yang diikat dengan dua utas pita kecil.

Saat Penny ingin membayar belanjaannya, Momoko kembali mengambil alih posisi kasir dari Aiko, yang sudah kembali ke dapur untuk membuat beberapa kotak coklat valentine bersama Doremi.

"Kupikir kau akan menuliskan nama orang yang kausukai di coklatmu," goda Momoko.

"Ah, mungkin lain kali… aku akan menulisnya," sahut Penny malu-malu, "Jadi, semuanya berapa?"

Semuanya seribu yen," ujar Momoko, menyebutkan harga yang harus dibayar Penny, "Ngomong-ngomong, kulihat tadi kau sedikit heran waktu kubilang kalau aku pernah tinggal di Amerika. Apa sekarang kau tinggal di Amerika?"

"Ya. Aku tinggal di sebuah kota kecil bernama Plainville," jelas Penny sambil menyodorkan uang seribu yen kearah Momoko, "Bagaimana denganmu? Saat kau tinggal di Amerika, kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku tinggal di New York."

"Kalau begitu, jauh dari Plainville dong," Penny lalu mengambil belanjaannya, "Terima kasih ya, telah menjelaskan tentang tradisi itu padaku. Mungkin lain kali, aku akan mampir ke toko ini lagi, kalau aku sempat kesini."

"Sama-sama," balas Momoko, "Aku dan teman-temanku juga akan menunggu kedatanganmu lagi disini."

Penny mengangguk, lalu berkata, "Sebelum aku pergi, boleh kutahu namamu? Kurasa itu akan sangat membantu, kalau suatu saat nanti, aku datang kesini lagi seperti hari ini. Aku tinggal memanggilmu saja kan?"

"Boleh saja. Namaku Momoko Asuka," jawab Momoko ramah, "Namamu siapa?"

Penny tersenyum, "Aku Penny Sanchez."

* * *

Catatan Author: Eh, maaf kalau fic ini jadinya rada-rada gaje… Setidaknya saya sudah mencoba membuat fic ini sih…

Saya mencoba membuat fic ini seolah-olah adalah missing scene dari Ojamajo Doremi Naisho episode 11, jadi… (speechless, nggak tahu harus ngomong apa lagi…) Anggapannya sih, Penny datang ke Maho-dou sesaat sebelum Masaru menghampiri Doremi di gudang dan memintanya mengambilkan sekotak coklat penambah keberanian untuknya.

Review?


End file.
